


教授的秘密和他🤫3⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本梗来自journey一一铁倒追虫，师生AU ，天天叫小虫到办公室就为多看一眼😊少年虫x教授铁，虫刚成年并考上大学🤫本文虫依然蜘蛛侠设定，铁神豪但非Iron Man。





	教授的秘密和他🤫3⃣️

        Peter在浑浑噩噩中目送那男人离开的。他好像说要去参加什么重要的论坛，大概半个月不在，还把办公室和实验室钥匙塞过来。  
     想到那金发美女临走前犀利的眼神，Peter总觉的她好像是看懂了什么自己都不明白的事。  
     学校里少了Mr.Stark似乎也没什么差别。  
     一样上课下课吃饭做实验泡图书馆放学⋯还有做纽约好临居。  
    是的，Peter Parker两年多前被辐射蜘蛛咬伤后获得了神奇的力量，但是因为他没有善用这力量阻止犯罪，放走了恶徒害死了Ben叔叔。在反思过后，他开始蒙面行侠仗义帮助弱小，为了不再制造类似惨剧，他收起了自己的心远离所有人。  
    你猜对了！他当然没谈过恋爱。  
    仅有过的体验是暗恋过高年级的学姐并无疾而终。  
    所以被Tony告白时他在排斥之外也心存喜悦。那可是物理界的牛人他的偶像，独一无二的Mr.Stark啊！就算不能答应他，也足够满足他微小的虚荣心了。  
    “是Mr.Stark！”Peter正在吃午饭，听到女生们的惊呼，顺着声音的方向，看到电视上的男人。  
    只是一眼，视线像被捕获，再也移不开。  
    我才发现⋯被各色顶级美女环绕着的他绽放的冷淡傲然竟然那么迷人，和我以前记忆中的花枝招展左拥右抱全然不同。  
    他遗世而独立，所有的男男女女都影子般成了他的陪衬，他鲜明的五官，挺拔的身姿 ，举手投足间优雅而高不可攀，他是一则神话，一首赞美诗，注定被万世吟唱。  
    那一瞬间，我听到了自己抖然加速的狂乱的心跳。  
    “⋯dude？”  
    Ned叫了好几声都没用，他用力拍拍Peter肩膀。  
    “什么事？”Peter努力平息红了的脸，清清嗓子回头问。  
    “你手机来电。”Ned指着他手机睁大眼睛想看看是谁。  
    Peter速度抓起手机举到耳边。  
    “打扰你吃饭吗？”  
   电话中传来那压低的嗓音不正是上一刻他看着的那人？  
     “嗯⋯”还没消下去的红色又占领了男孩的脸。他努力让声音平静不颤抖。  
    “我找到了你想要的最小单位强韧材料，一种纤维素，等回去我们就测试一下它！”  
    “ Awesome ！”其他事情从男孩脑海退出，他的心神完全被这个消息占据。  
说不感动是假的。随时被放在心上， 而且是那个闪亮的男人，他不想承认一一喜悦从心底压不住地一点点渗透出来。  
“您⋯”Peter咳了一声，“注意身体，不用太在意我的事。”  
“你已经讨厌我到⋯不愿意听我说话了吗？”男人高涨的语气冷了下来，“抱歉，是我过于激动了。”  
“不是的！”Peter被他骤然降温的态度冻到般抽痛了一瞬，“我只是看到了您演讲的片段，您⋯都有黑眼圈了⋯”  
“⋯⋯”男人仿佛为了压抑自己深呼吸了两次。随后像个小孩子一样难掩兴奋地笑出声来，“你⋯注视着我的脸吗？像我想象中那么专注吗？”  
“我⋯是的。”一种莫名的又酸又甜又紧张想躲闪的心情占领了男孩，他猜如果现在面对面，男人那永远水润的瞳孔一定释放出摄人的光彩，他会把我抱起来转圈的吧？  
“那⋯你觉的电视里那傢伙怎么样？他表现得好吗？”  
男人不自觉地再次压低了声音，像在男孩耳边轻诉。为了听清，Peter把手机紧贴耳朵。  
“嗯⋯我为他骄傲。”屏幕上已经换了新闻，但那道身影仍停驻在眼前。  
“我很高兴，Peter，我真的很高兴。”男人的声音有点收拾不住的凌乱，“我曾以为永远不会有这一天。”  
其实我也是一样的想法。  
“被你注视着，我会无所不能。”  
Peter似乎看到了他闭上眼睛微笑着抬高的唇角，还有挺直的鼻梁旁那又长又翘的睫毛。  
只是一个幻想，他止不住呆愣的眼神和失速的心跳。  
“Pet⋯我想现在就看到你，我想拥抱你，不要拒绝我⋯好吗？”男人性感的声音透过电话抓住了男孩，他已无力逃离。  
“Yep。”他听到自己的声音回应。

当夕阳染红了天际时，Peter正透过玻璃向外看。  
他坐在Mr.Stark的办公室里，他不知道自己为什么还不去做他热爱的纽约好临居，他的心情一点也不像外表般平静，事实上，他分成两个部分在脑海里激烈地争论。  
毫无疑问，这是他人生中第一个最重要的决定。关乎他整个未来的架构。  
心不在焉地烧着热水，眼神止不住往外看。  
那道修长的身影⋯那个走来的人⋯Peter楞楞地看着，很久才回神，懊恼地哼了一声，跳向门边。  
门在男人面前打开。  
Tony看着他朝思暮想的小脸露了出来，手里的公文包落地，人冲了出去。  
“欢迎回来⋯”  
话没说完就被抱进男人怀里，Peter能感觉到他不住亲吻着自己头发的唇和用力抱紧自己的双臂。  
被抱离地面，男孩圈住男人脖子。看着他用脚踢上门，把自己抱到沙发上坐下。男人用他美好清亮的瞳孔和手指一寸寸滑过男孩的脸。  
“水开了一一”Peter干涩地来了一句。  
“我去解决。”男人依依不舍地松开手，一步三回头地去门口拿回自己的包，又去泡了两杯茶。  
    “我能⋯请问您件事吗？”Peter手握起又伸开，像下了很大决心，抬头注视着男人的一举一动。  
    “Anything，my guy。”男人递给他一杯热饮，把男孩放桌上的两把钥匙拿在手里。  
    “Why me？”Peter紧张地不知道自己想要什么回答，他把脸转向一边。  
    “Hum?”Tony完全没有料到他会这么主动，他笑起来。  
    “您长得那么得天独厚，有钱有品位有社会地位，怎么会喜欢上⋯我呢？”Peter觉得他都快把自己贬到泥土里，有人把自己给惹哭了🤣🤣🤣  
    男人坐到他旁边，歪头看着他。  
“嗯⋯ 你为什么要靠这么近？” Peter朝旁边挪开一点位置，男人倾身跟上。  
近到我都能闻到你身上好闻的味道⋯  
男人的视线在他不自觉紧抿的嘴唇上游移，似乎多一秒就要把他那好看的嘴唇凑上来。少年咽下口水，兀自紧张。  
  说是教物理，其实是心理学教授吧！要不然，怎么能每次靠近都让我又开心又紧张呢？  
“为什么会喜欢你？”男人的手搭上他肩膀，“不，不是喜欢。。”  
Peter难以置信地盯住男人的表情。  
  “我爱你。”男人凑近他，让他看他眼中的认真，“我爱你胜过所有人，从第一次见面开始。你眼里闪烁的光彩让我觉得自己无所不能，我希望能被这样注视一辈子。。”  
   Peter本来已经觉得他很疯狂了，没想到他接下来说的话比想象中更夸张。 “我已经为所有的人生规划里预留了你的位置，Peter Parker，你愿意一直这样注视我吗？”  
    本来的两把钥匙被穿上钥匙圈，又被环上了男人公寓的钥匙递到面前，Peter狠狠咽下口水。


End file.
